furbys,push pops, and yoyo's oh my PSYCHE!
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: "What's so great about the 90's anyway, Sakura?" Oh no he didn't. Sakura was about to teach Sasuke a very important life lesson. Sasusaku.


**

* * *

****Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

because no one ever got over the 90's… I now present you,

**.:::: ***fu_**rb**_**ys****, p**u_**sh p**__o__p__**s**_**, a**_**n**_**d **yo-**y**o's**…OH **_**M**_Y**! **(_ps_**yc**_he!!)_** *::::.**

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. I miss the 90's." Sakura whined, lying down on a huge bed with dark covers. (comfy)

Sasuke, who was seated at his computer desk, doing his (and her) homework, raised an eyebrow.

"And?" Sasuke turned to look Sakura in the eye.

Pshh, he said it as if he didn't _care. _

"I want to remember them. They were the _best_." Sakura insisted.

"Tch, yeah with the first Bush as our so called 'president.' Nah, I'll pass." Sasuke's gaze traveled back to _their _homework essay thing. He picked up the pencil and wrote their names at the top in an elegant script.

"Geez, Sasuke-kun. You write better than me and I'm a _girl._ Are you sure you're not gay?" Sakura said, now standing behind him. Sasuke shot her **the look **and smirked.

"Perhaps, I could always erase the name of a certain pink-haired person that I know, thus making her receive a zero."

"Nooo!!! I love your handwriting Sasuke. I'm just so jealous of it. However, getting back to the matter at hand, what the hell is wrong with you? The 90's were freaking _amazing. _No wait better than amazing! They were _**totally radical.**_" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that was the 80's."

"No it was not!" Sakura crossed her arms and pouted like a six year old. Sasuke shrugged and eyed his handiwork. "You're such a perfectionist." Sakura muttered.

"What's so great about the 90's anyway?" Sasuke pondered, ignoring her statement. Sakura gave him the **how-the-hell-could-you-not-know-what-I-am-talking-about **look.

"Duh, like everything! Like…warheads, and poprocks…"

"Poprocks were the 80's."

"Whatever! Anyway, oh push pops! And yo-yo's. They even had the light up ones!!"

"yo-yo's sucked. They were completely demonic."

Sakura snickered at his immaturity.

"Oh, my god. Sock'em boppers! I always wanted those."

"I had those, they sucked too."

Sakura stared at him for ten long seconds.

"Psyche." Sasuke said, while smirking.

"That's the spirit! Oh my god, how about that show on Nick called "Are you afraid of the Dark?" That used to scare the crap outta me."

"I know, you always came crying to me later when you had nightmares."

"They had scary monsters!!" Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Tch."

"And oh my god, Kimberly, the pink ranger, and Tommy, the green ranger, were meant to be together."

"Are you talking about _Power Rangers?"_

"It's true!"

Sasuke shook his head in mock horror.

"Nintendo. Enough said." Sakura said absently.

"Finally, something good."

"You only say that because you're emo." Sakura teased.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Where's Waldo…TANG! I loved that monkey!"

"Sakura, it was a chimpanzee." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura burst out laughing.

"You said Chimpanzee!!!"

_

* * *

__(..angl)_

"Isn't this nice, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked – her face aglow. Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I didn't hear you." Sakura sang merrily.

"Hn."

Sasuke and Sakura swayed awkwardly to the music. (Sasuke was _not _a good dancer.) Sakura's body was pressed tightly against Sasuke's. People were everywhere; lights flashing; music pumping.

"That's better." Sakura's face flashed different colors (disco balls are _annoying)_.

"Why am I here?" Sasuke grumbled more to himself than Sakura. However, she answered.

"Because you love me, and it's my birthday."

"Was it necessary to have a 90's theme. I look like a fag in these pants." Sasuke hissed.

"So you admit it! Finally!" Sakura teased. (no one else would get away with that and she damn well **knew **it).

Sasuke glared at her. However, his gaze softened at the truly exuberant expression the girl possessed.

"Only for you." He murmured in her hair.

"I know." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his lips tenderly. He smirked against her lips and whispered,

"Happy birthday."

"Heads up teme!" That was all he heard before he and Sakura were covered in freezing cold water.

"Baka!" Sakura shouted before proceeding to run after a giddy blonde with water balloons in his arms. Sasuke took the opportunity to carefully slip from the room unnoticed.

He crept up the staircase to Sakura's bedroom, where he kept her birthday present.

He heard footsteps and his name being called. He turned around as Sakura entered the room.

"Sasuke-kun, why'd you run away?" Sakura walked up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sasuke kissed her softly, while removing her arms and placing a box in her hands.

"Ne, what's this?" Sakura carefully unwrapped the gift and a smile that stretched ear to ear etched itself onto her glowing face.

"Sasuke-kun!! Where did you _find _this?"

"It wasn't easy. You better be grateful." Sasuke teased.

"What should we name it?!"

"_We?" _

Sakura, overcome with joy, jumped into Sasuke's arms and he lifted her off the ground, and onto her bed.

"How'd you know I wanted the purple Furby?" Sasuke shrugged. Sakura kissed him passionately, forgetting about the guests downstairs.

---

_(..yu.)_

---

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun, who do you like?"_

"_It doesn't matter. I never date girls that I like, I never date girls my type."_

"_Why not?" _

_Sasuke shrugged. Uninterested._

"_It just never happens. I have no clue why."_

_Sakura popped her gum._

"_What __**is **__your type?"_

"_Hm…."_

"…"

"_I suppose long dark hair._

_I like a girl who's shy, one that can open up to me and only me._

_I hate clichés._

_I also hate when girls are too self-conscious. _

_Which doesn't conflict with being shy, those are two different things."_

_Sakura nodded._

"_I hate girls who think they're smarter or cooler than they are, and she has to have…"_

…

"_Go on?"_

…

_Sasuke smirked._

…

…

"_Big boobs."_

_(pervertpervert)_

"_Sasuke-kun you… you… pedophile!!"_

_Sakura bolted for the door._

_(ssk lks bg b//bs nd h3 cnnt lie)_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, dance with me." Sakura tugged Sasuke's sleeve impatiently.

"I just_ danced_ with you."

"But…the _Maracrena_ is playing!!"

"I. Don't. Do. The. Macarena." Sasuke sneered.

"You do now!" Sakura chirped happily, successfully dragging Sasuke across the dance floor.

(What happened to all that strength two seconds ago?)

Sakura lined Sasuke up with herself and held his hands. He raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet." She answered his silent question.

…

_When I dance, they call me Macarena._

(Sakura began to sway her hips to the music, causing Sasuke to think that this could **almost **be worth it.)

_And the boys they say que estoy Buena._

…

_They all want me, they can't have me,_

…

_So they all come and dance beside me._

…

_Move with me, chant with me,_

…

_And if you're good, I'll take you home with me._

…

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hands and guided them so that if someone passed by, it would look as if a pink haired girl was torturing some boy, flailing his arms around like a rag doll. Not at all like the Macarena.

Even though Sasuke was moaning and groaning that he was a man, not a puppet, and even if his pride was being crushed, and _even if _the dobe would make fun of him for the rest of his life, seeing that smile plastered on Sakura's face made it worthwhile.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, have some chocolate."

"No."

"But Sasu-"

"No."

Sakura threw her arms in the air violently.

"But _Sasuke-kun_," she insisted. "Chocolate is _seductive._"

"…"

"Please?"

Glare.

Puppy dog eyes.

**Glare.**

_**Puppy dog eyes.**_

**Glare.**

"Fine then, be that way." Sakura folded her arms across her chest like a three year old. Sasuke closed his eyes and grinned (as close to a grin as Sasuke would ever get at least) triumphantly.

During the brief, minute second, Sakura managed to shove a chocolate Hershey™ bar down his throat.

"God damnit Sakura." Sasuke rasped through clenched teeth.

"Love you too." Sakura sang happily.

"Tch."

"Hey, did you know that Hershey bars were invented in the 90's?" Sakura asked while cheerfully consuming her sweet treat.

"Sakura," Sasuke sighed, exhausted with her little 90's rant. "You are 90 years off. Hershey™ was invented in **1900.**"

"No…..way!"

Sasuke decided to let this one go.

"Mr. Smarty pants, always trying to prove me wrong. Mr. I-know-every-date-of-everything-that-was-ever-invented." Sakura mumbled pathetically.

Sasuke smirked.

_(crs tht dmn 3g0)_

* * *

_Sakura walked throughout the halls, her now short hair, bobbing up and down. She came face-to-face with a disgruntled Uchiha and smiled brightly._

"_Hello, Sasuke-kun." _

_Sasuke nodded._

_A question he has been itching to ask bubbled in his mind. He bit his tongue._

"_So, how've you been?" Sakura popped her gum obnoxiously. He couldn't help it._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_..?"_

"_I say I like long dark hair, and you cut yours and dye it pink._

_I say I like a girl who's shy, one that can open up to me and only me. So you become outgoing._

_I say I also hate when girls are too self-conscious. You couldn't have a smaller ego._

_I tell you I hate girls who think they're smarter or cooler than they are."_

"_But Sasuke-kun, I __**know **__I'm smart and cool." Sakura interrupted._

_Sasuke sneered._

_However, Sakura knew what he was talking about._

"_Because you said you never date girls your type." She said simply. Her eyes softened the slightest bit._

"_And because you hate clichés."_

"_So you did everything opposite…"_

_Sakura smiled._

"_Is that why you have small boobs?"_

…

…

"_SASUKE UCHIHA!!! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!!"_

_(stpd mn)_

* * *

"So, teme, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired while gulfing down his fifth bowl of ramen.

Sasuke shrugged.

"She said she had something important to do."

"Oh. So what are you planning on doing for your birthday teme?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied simply.

"What?! You have to do something it's your 17th birthday!"

"So?"

"Oh man I need to get you something…" Naruto's eyes drifted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"I GOT IT! Teme, in congratulations of you turning 17, I will pay for your bowl of ramen!" Naruto declared happily.

"Dobe, I already paid for _both _of our ramen because you don't have any money, remember?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh yeah…hehe…" he said.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Well I'll think of something teme, don't you worry."

"Whatever, dobe."

"SASUCAKES!!!!" Sakura screamed running towards him.

Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation.

"Will you lower your voice we're in _public._"

"Ne, but Sasucakes I have something for you!!" Sakura finally caught up to him just as Naruto left.

"Don't call me that." He hissed.

"But I _always _call you that!" Sakura insisted, something held behind her back.

Sasuke's eyes scanned the area, making sure no one was around.

"Shut up." He insisted.

"But SASUCAKES, I **have **something for you!!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, becoming frustrated.

Sakura's hands come out from behind her back.

"…so annoying sometimes…" he mumbled under his breath.

Sakura smiled as she held out the present to him.

"God, Sakura. It just makes me want you out of my damned life!"

Sakura's eyes widened. The present slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor with a loud _crack._

Sasuke opened his eyes, fiery red.

Tears leaked out of Sakura's emerald orbs as she threw the card to the ground and ran away.

Sasuke's eyes traveled to the card on the floor. He picked it up, and read:

_Dear Sasucakes,_

_I just wanted to wish the best boyfriend in the world a very happy birthday. _

_And I just wanted to let you know, that if you like ever needed an eye or something like that because you got into an accident or whatever, I would totally donate my eye for you. _

_Then you'd look like retard because you'd have like on black eye and one green eye. But whatever. _

_That's how much I love you. _

_And you better like your birthday gift because it took me literally __**forever **__to make._

_Oh, and meet me at my house later because I got something else for you okay?_

_Love,_

_Sakura 3_

Sasuke looked at the shattered present on the ground. He guessed it was ceramic sculpture of some sort. It was too destroyed to be able to tell what it used to be. He held the card in his hands and walked away.

* * *

"So Sakura-chan what time do I have to be there for the party?" Naruto asked.

"The party's off." Sakura said, her voice quivering.

"What? Why?" Naruto had jumped out of his seat and was staring her down.

"Because, we broke up." A tear clung to Sakura's eye, refusing to fall.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Naruto, calm down!" Sakura commanded harshly.

Naruto regained his former posture and sat back down.

"But Sakura-chan, what do you mean you and teme broke up? That's like _impossible._"

Sakura shot him a glare.

"I don't want to talk about it now, okay?"

"But – "

"No. I'm leaving. You can still throw the party at your house or something." Sakura got up and began to walk away.

"But Sakura-chan!!" Sakura disappeared from sight. "My house is a mess…" Naruto finished.

Sakura stomped into her room and slammed the door shut. She took the purple Furby Sasuke had gotten her and chucked it across the room.

It hit a bookshelf, which proceeded to fall.

She jumped onto her bed, grabbed her i-pod and did what every heartbroken girl does: blast your i-pod with depressing songs that remind you of all the good times you had spent together.

Shortly after, she fell asleep with the music still blaring.

The door opened and Sasuke slowly crept into the room. His eyes drank in her peaceful, yet miserable expression. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and her eyes were swollen.

He carefully crept closer to her bed. His hand came to brush her bangs out of her face, while gently crawling into bed with her.

Her eyes fluttered open. Still in a daze, she murmured,

"Sasuke-kun."

He took the earphones out of her ears and replied "Sakura."

Her hand came up to trace his face, brushing over his cheeks, his eyes and his nose. They landed on his lips, trailing softly along his jaw line.

His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her face buried in the contour of his neck. She gripped him tightly, afraid to let go.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She muttered.

"Don't be stupid, Sakura. It's not your fault." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura brought her face up to meet his.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." She said softly; easily.

"Aa."

Sasuke closed his eyes in contempt.

He felt soft lips pressed against his, and he brought his hand to cup her cheek.

They parted and stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

They closed their eyes and silence took over.

"…happy birthday, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura hummed quietly.

"Aa." He replied, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_(hppy brthdy, my ng3l)_

Because Sasuke will be Sasuke.

and because Sakura will be Sakura.

Pink and are empty when separate, but when conjoined, form a wonderful _this colour is way better than the shade of Barney or purple mountain majesty_ **purple.**

We learn to adapt with our environment. We learn to cope with our miseries. We learn to fix our character defects. But best of all we learn to _love._

* * *

_No matter how Hard I try_

_No matter how much I care_

_In the end only you can make the choice_

_In the end only you can make the choice_

_I give you my heart, I give you my soul_

_Damn boy, if I gave you any more – I'd explode._

_Because I don't understand you choices_

_And I don't understand your voice when you say no_

_I give you my love, go beyond and above for you_

_I give you my mind and boy each and every rhyme is for you_

_Woahhh can't you see?_

_I just want you to love me._

_---_

_(gvng myslf awy)_

* * *

"It's Halloween and life never felt so good. Dressing up just the way we should!" Sakura sang merrily.

"Did you **seriously **just make that up?" Sasuke questioned out of abhorrence to her out of tune pitch. Sakura was many things, but _good singer_ wasn't one of them (like he could talk).

"Mhhmmmmm." She said still in her song voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Am I still coming over after were done with this whole candy charade?" Sakura asked innocently, swinging her bag of candy (which had more than Sasuke's – he only got the candy for her).

Sasuke shrugged. "If you want to."

Sakura clung to his arm like a drunk woman. "Oh Sasuke, darling," She drawled in a British accent. "How romantic you are. How could any girl ever refuse your charming notions?"

Sasuke smirked. "Then why, my love, did I capture your heart?" his accent slightly better than hers. He would never act like this around Naruto, only her. Sakura giggled.

"Because you're just so _handsome._"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks to give his pink haired wonder a soft kiss. As if by some God of Cliché, the wind blew gently, allowing leaves to flutter around them.

---

_(.2...evr)_

_---_

Sakura jumped eagerly atop Sasuke's oh-so-comfy bed. His scent intoxicating scent filled her lungs.

"Sakura, stop _sniffing _my pillows."

"It's not my fault you have kickass cologne." Sakura stole Sasuke's candy bag from his hand and rummaged through it. She took out a chocolate bar and was about to open it when Sasuke snatched it from her hands.

"Sasu-cakes!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and examined the candy.

"You have to _check_ the candy, Sakura. Do you want to get poisoned?"

"No…" Sakura said her eyes wandering, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Sasuke nodded his head, silent confirmation that the piece of candy was alright to eat. Sakura roughly opened the plastic and shoved it in her mouth.

"Forget trying to share the world's greatest creation with _you_. This time I'm keeping all the chocolate for _myself_."

Sasuke's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I'll be right back." He said.

…

Two minutes later.

…

Three minutes.

…

**Seven.**

"Sasuke-kun!"

…

No answer.

…

"Sasuke?"

…

Silence.

Sakura hopped off the bed and scurried downstairs to find Sasuke, with his guitar around his arm and the boom box next to him. He pressed play.

* * *

"_Hey, Sakura. What's your favourite song?"_

"_Good Ridence(time of your life) by Green day Of course. It's only the best song (of the 90's) EVER!"_

* * *

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where you go._

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time._

Sakura's eyes began to water, and Sasuke smirked slightly before walking towards her ever so carefully.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

The song drifted to a close and Sakura jumped to wrap her arms around Sasuke's neck in a choke hold.

"I love you."

Whose voice could it have been? We all know.

The beautiful pinkette's voice broke on 'you.'

Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead (what is _up_ with him lately? Being so…_un_Sasuke-like).

The words that he could not(_wouldnot) _say spoke through his penetrating onyx orbs, filled with such emotion, such …_ugh!_

"Tch." Sasuke walked away, knowing Sakura would follow. For once in his life – instead of a smirk – a genuine small (smile?) piece of happiness formed on his face. He entwined his fingers with hers and headed upstairs.

This was not just _any _teen relationship.

This was _not _infatuation.

This was for real.

.::** This**w_**a**_s_**L**_**O**_V_E ::.

* * *

"So Sakura, I rented Fight Club. I thought you might like it. It's from the 90's." Sasuke mused.

"Oh puh-leese, Sasuke-kun. I am _so _over the _90's. _Geez, where have you **been**?"

Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"What am I ever going to do with you? You are like a child in the body of a seventeen year old."

(_ohsogorgeousandbeautiful_)

"You're going to love me forever of course?"

"Che…"

"I LOVE YOU TOO SASUCAKES!!!"

"_Shut up will you?"_

Sakura smiled knowingly.

"Never."

"C'mon, let's get you some ice cream…" Sasuke grabbed her, and spun her in the opposite direction.

"Yay! We're going to get some **YUM-YUM's!!**"

"Please don't ever say that again."

"You got it Sasucakes!"

"What flavor do you want?"

"Well, like DUH! Strawberry."

"Here, take it before it burns my fingers off."

"Stop being so _dramatic_ Sasuke-kun."

_(gigglegigglegiggle)_

"Hn."

"HEY LOOK A BIRD!!"

…

…

"DID YOU JUST SHOVE ICE REAM DOWN MY THROAT?!"

…

Yup, some things just never get old.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N- I've had this idea in my head for so long, and yeah this is why I haven't updated any of my other stories. Hope this makes up for it ******** I'll get back to my other stories too I promise!! *determination***

**RxR please =]**


End file.
